


[Podfic] Except it Abide in the Vine

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Multiverse, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hijinks, M/M, Magic, Multi, Past Medical Torture, Past Torture, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Self-cest, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Wackiness, comic book history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of spitandvinegar's 'Except it Abide in the Vine'. 
 
Steve is dead. Sam's a wreck. Bucky's barely coping.
Then Bucky shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Except it Abide in the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> This story is illustrated with gorgeous art by Alby Mangroves. If you haven't seen it, you can find it here on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7929577/chapters/18122638) and [tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/tagged/Except-it-Abide-in-the-Vine)! Go give her all of the love!!

 

Author: spitandvinegar  
Reader: sallysparrow017  
Fandom: Captain America - all media types  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Bucky" Barnes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, etc

 

Length: 02:51:24  
Download (right click & save) or stream: [here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Except%20it%20Abide%20in%20the%20Vine.mp3)

Songs used are 'End Of The Line' by Murder By Death, and 'Don't Swallow The Cap' by The National.

Also includes: bloopers, & me freaking out about James' chest hair in [this](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/149730134499/a-weird-predilection-for-being-either-topless-or) picture.

**Author's Note:**

> A million apologies for the terrible, terrible accents you guys. I'm really sorry hahaha. 
> 
> This story was a huge challenge for me (and one I really looked forward to from the second I read it) in that there are so many versions of each character and they all need to sound like each other but still need to be distinguishable? I don't think I reeeeeally accomplished that, but it was fun to try! And, yeah. Accents. I am not good at them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to [spitandvinegar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
